loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samalion/Special Episodes
This is a blog about the war RP that Elizabeth110 and I are doing, but only small parts about some characters, please enjoy! Episode 1, The Move-away: Nochan: Chichan, hurry up, this is our new home! Chichan: Really? It's not big... Nochan: What did you expect? It's just an appartement. Chichan: Let's hope the inside is better... Mindiou: Chichan!!!!!! Wait up!!!! Chichan: Yo, what's up? Mindiou: Hungry, I'm off to the snackbar, so this is your new home, you liar! Chichan: Liar?! Mindiou: Yes, you said you got a house! This is a bower! Chichan: It's an appartement! Nochan: Chichan, could you finally head inside too! Chichan: Wanna help? Mindiou: Are you kidding? Heck no! I'm off to home, I need food! Chichan: Wait, one thing, did I just miss school?! Mindiou: Yup, you ruined your first day, the dean will not like you hahaha, well, later! Chichan: ... This is bad... Episode 2, Suddenly Gone: Eight years ago, Chichan felt his biggest sadness... Nochan: Chichan, Mom and dad... won't come home! Chichan: They stay in a hotel? Nochan: No... they won't get home at all! Chichan: I understood, so you have to read my bedtime story tonight, you can do that right? you're my big bro! Nochan: Chichan! They left us! Chichan: Nope, I've still got my bedtime stories, you're weird. Nochan: They died! They had a car accident on their way home! Chichan: What's died? Is that what mommy uses to get smaller? I don't think a romantic dinner will help her losing weight! Nochan: Chichan, you will understand later, atleast we don't have parents anymore... Chichan: Then you always have to read for me, or I'll sleep with the neighbours, they give me milk! Nochan: Chichan, stop it, they will never read you again, because they are unable to... Chichan: Like Granny? Nochan: Like Granny... Chichan: No... Episode 3, Smelly Mint: One year later, Chichan meets Mindiou at elementary school... Chichan: Blocks are cool ahahahaha Mindiou: Huh? I miss a block, ooh... oooh ohhh, you stole it! Chichan: These are my blocks! Mindiou: But I've got a red one! Chichan: Me too! Wanna be friends? Mindiou: Okay. Chichan: I like blocks! Mindiou: Hey, me too. Chichan: Let's be best friends, wanna know my name? Mindiou: My name is Mindiou. Chichan: Mint? Mindiou: Mindiouuuuu!! Chichan: Did you fart? It's smelly here! Mindiou: Then you can call me smelly mint ahahah Chichan: Hihihihihihi Mindiou: What's your name? Chichan: I'm Chichan! Mindiou: Smelly Chichan! Chichan: Huhh? Mindiou: Ahahahaha Episode 4, The Arrow of Soyashi: Soyashi: Stop teasing my friends, everyone hates me now! Yajirushi: They are not your friends! Soyashi: They are, but you tease them away, this is why you don't have friends! Yajirushi: No need for, I'll only protect you from badness! Soyashi: Why? Yajirushi: I don't want you to get hurt! Soyashi: I won't get hurt! So stop! Yajirushi: I our new house, you'll talk to no body, I want you to stay safe! Soyashi: Leave me alone in the new house! Yajirushi: Soyashi... Episode 5, Mayor-tator: Shirou: Hey, dad, mom got a new job right? Daddy: Yeah, but don't be proud of it... Shirou: Why not? she'll come home soon, I will congrat. Daddy: Mom's new job is not a fine one. Shirou: How come? Daddy: A war is rasing, and Second Stage is choosing Mayor-tators to rule all regions around the country! Shirou: Mom's not a part of it right? Daddy: Mom's the Mayor-tator of our region. Shirou: Does she know it's bad? Daddy: You truly understand this right? Mom choose for Second Stage! Shirou: Should we hurry away Daddy: Listen, mom will come home soon, you need to go to the forest with your sister! Shirou: Aren't you coming? Daddy: I will stop mom from following you! Shirou: But she won't find the three of us... Daddy: Shirou, you'll be fine, go through the forest, to the city next to here, you'll be safe for there. Shirou: I can't take care of Sana. Daddy: If you stay here, you'll need to work in the factory, leave, with you sister! Shirou: Daddy *flees upstairs, to his sister* Come with me, we're going to play in the forest! Sana: Yay Yay Shirou: *Takes Sana's hand* let's go *leaves via the backdoor* Sana: Look! Mumma is home!! Shirou: Ok... She'll know we're not home Sana: Yay let's play hihihi Shirou: *hears sound from inside house and runs toward the forest* Sana: Don't hurry brother... Shirou: Uhh... I really wanna play hide and seek, deep in the forest! Sana: Won't we get lost? Shirou: Never, won't lose you... *hears a noice from faraway, where his home is* Sana: Firework!! Yay Yay Shirou: Firework... ..Daddy..... Episode 6, Saru, natural plan master!: Hiro: Saru, the project has to be done in 3 days! Saru: Relax, if we share the work perfectly within the four of us, it'll be done in 4 hours max. Matt: We're not all that much homework-lovers like you Saru. Saru: I'm not, I just do my homework in the remaining time. Kyoko: Sometimes that makes me jealous... Matt: Why would you be jealous on that? Hiro: Probably a girls thing... Saru: If everyone would plan their stuff, the tests wouldn't be hard. Hiro: They already aren't Matt: Speak for yourself! Kyoko: I don't have time to make all my homework. Saru: Do it in the time you have left. Matt: Doing nothing is more fun, even being bored is a party compared to doing homework. Hiro: Okay party animal, we need a topic for our project. Matt: Planning? Saru: How about lazy teenagers! Kyoko: The SS? Saru: That's not a smart thing, teacher stand behind their plans. Hiro: How would you know? Saru: I had time to watch tv! Kyoko: You have done your homework already? Saru: Yep, two weeks of freedom! Matt: If they won't give us homework in the main time. Saru: I'll just re-plan that, haha. Category:Blog posts Category:Role Play Category:Stories